Obsesiones
by Vashdi
Summary: Cuando se mezcla la realidad y la imaginaciòn, algo maravilloso puede aparecer. D/Hr


_Holas! Este es mi primer fic (eeee) por fin me decide a publicarlo, no sean tan malas con yo (por favor)._

_Se me vino esta historia un día en el que trataba de estudiar, y pues Draco vagaba por mi cabeza y deje que saliera de allí._

_Por cierto esta contado desde el punto de vista de Hermione. _

**Disclamier: Los personajes de esta historia son absolutamente propiedad de la maravillosa JK Rowling, solo sueño con ellos. **

_Ahora les dejo lo que mi imaginación creo._

_Les pido perdón anticipadamente por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren (no soy muy en eso)._

_Ciao!_

Vash.

**1.**

**Introducción.**

Llevaba varios días sumidos en el sopor, leer novelas, tantas novelas románticas, estaba trastocando mi realidad, al punto de confundirla con la fantasía, pero no podía escapar de esta burbuja que me rodeaba (ni tampoco quería, de hecho), no cuando aquello me hacia de algún modo feliz.

El asunto no me parecía preocupante, en lo absoluto, hasta aquel día, en donde imagine que su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa, iba dirigida exclusivamente a mi, acompañada de un maravilloso gesto. Uf! Menudo problema que me estaba armando, fue allí que las deje por mi bien estar mental, porque yo Hermione Granger fantaseando con él, si que había caído bajo ¿Qué mundo era este? Todo esto no tenia ninguna relación con que llevara 3 meses sin insultarme ni que nuestro trato fuera mas allá de lo formal solo por tener el mismo cargo y un sin fin de actividades que organizar, ni mucho menos que el personaje de mi ultima novela fuera tan parecido y que luego de odiarse hasta morir ambos protagonistas terminaran enamorados mas allá de lo racional. No, por Merlín esto no esta influyendo en nada, pero deje la novela de lado solo por precaución.

Luego llego el día en el que pensé que había llegado a sufrir alucinaciones. Fue un día jueves, en la sala común de premios anuales, cuando estaba estudiando transformaciones. Así estaba yo concentrada en mi libro, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió y entró por ella, mi personaje perfecto para mi novela perfecta.

Novela, no realidad, hay diferencia.

- He vuelto – dijo nada mas entrar La corta frase pronunciada por su voz, me hizo levantar la mirada, observarlo y entender de que rayos hablaba. Pero su aspecto me detuvo, llevaba su rubio cabello levemente revuelto, la corbata floja en su cuello, una sonrisa torcida adornaba sus finos labios y sus grises ojos brillaban en mi dirección. Me quede sin aliento. - He vuelto Granger ¿me has oído?

Alucinada como estaba, tuve que parpadear varias veces antes de contestarle de forma normal.

_- ¿Qué? ¿Adonde te habías ido Malfoy? _

Su sonrisa se ensancho al tiempo que caminaba hacia el sofá donde me encontraba sentada.

_- No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta._

Claro que me había dado cuenta, no es que se hubiera marchado del castillo o algo así, solo que llevaba cuatro días sin pisar nuestra sala común, los mismos cuatro días desde que me había dirigido esa sonrisa en el Gran Comedor.

_- No, cuenta de que –_ le dije en tono casual, mientras se sentaba en el sofá de enfrente.

_- Mientes fatal ¿sabias?- _puse mi mejor cara de póquer_ – Bueno, te ilustrare, he vuelto a nuestra sala común. _

_-Aquí, aaah te habías marchado, lo siento Malfoy, no eres el centro del universo, no todo gira en torno a ti. Ahora que diste la gran noticia me podrías dejar estudiar tengo examen de ... – _

Me interrumpió.

_- No todo el mundo quizás, pero tu si._

_-¿Qué? Jà ¿Yo?- _De que demonios iba Malfoy_._

_- Si, Granger, tu, no creas que no me he dado cuenta, es algo fácil de suceder si se pasa tiempo conmigo. _

Me puse de pie ¿De donde salió todo esto? ¿Cómo? Si yo evitaba mirarle mas de lo estrictamente necesario.

- _Hoy no estoy para tus bromas, Malfoy_

_- Estoy hablando en serio. _

_- Oh, Por favor._

_- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez, que estuviste tan nerviosa? _

_- Yo ¿Qué? No te impo_rta – Esto iba de mal en peor.

- _Siento curiosidad, limítate a responder_

_**- **__No, no entraré en tu juego, me largo de aquí_ – Me apresure en darme vuelta.

Sentí su mano deteniéndome alrededor de mi brazo y apretándome con un poco de fuerza, me volteo.

_- Suéltame ¿Qué te pasa? Te has vuelto loco_ – Nunca había estado tan desesperada en huir de un lugar, en huir de él.

_- No, solo quiero que despejes mi duda._

_- Despéjala tu solo. _

Me puse tensa, su rostro y su cuerpo estaban demasiado cerca para mi salud mental, si no me marchaba luego, terminaría haciendo algo de lo cual me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida. Empecé a retroceder, su mano en mi brazo me quemaba, empecé a luchar silenciosamente para soltarme y entonces choque con el sofá.

Maldita sea.

Lo demás que sucedió paso demasiado rápido.

_- Hay algo que quiero hacer días, trate de sacarlo de mi mente, pero los caprichos hay que cumplirlos para que te abandonen, eso dicen por ahí. _

Su mirada, sus palabras y su aliento chocando con mis labios, me tenían hipnotizada. Su mano libre atrapo mi cintura, la otra me dejo libre y empezó a subir por mi brazo lentamente hasta posarse en mi mejilla. Y yo estaba paralizada, estoy segura de que aunque me soltara no podría moverme.

Mi corazón luchaba por romper mi pecho de lo fuerte que latía, vi su lengua humedecer sus labios, seguí aquel gesto con parsimonia y entonces poso sus fríos labios sobre los míos.

Mis ojos se cerraron voluntariamente.

Al igual que mis manos se posaron en su cuello.

El beso fue lento y tortuoso, no mas que una caricia.

Me sentía en el paraíso.

Y justo cuando había decidido aumentar la intensidad, el maldito reloj marco sus campanadas ¿Qué hora era? ¿A quien le importaba?

A mi no.

El beso se rompió.

Al parecer a el si le importaba.

Sentí un suspiro salir de sus labios, luche por salir de mi nube, pero no tuve existo. Sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, sus labios cargaban una leve sonrisa.

Que visión mas hermosa.

Por Merlín, estaba perdida.

_- No quisiera irme, pero tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch_ – Me indico abriendo sus ojos.

_- ¿Cómo? _

_- Hay partido el sábado._

Parpadee varias veces tratando de decir algo, abrí la boca solo para volverla a cerrar.

Sus manos atraparon mi cara, se inclino para besarme una vez mas, solo un roce y me soltó completamente.

_- Adiós, Granger._

Y con esa frase nada apropiada, salió de la sala común.

Me deje caer en el sofá que anteriormente no me había dejado marchar, tratando de entender que rayos había pasado, ¿Me había besado con Malfoy? ¿Malfoy me beso? ¿O solo mi inconsciente creyó hacerlo?. Mire el reposabrazos del sofá y allí tranquilamente se hallaba mi libro de transformaciones ¿Qué? Esto no me ayudaba en nada, no es posible que me quedara dormida estudiando ¿verdad? Yo me había besado con Draco Malfoy y fue sin dudas el mejor beso de mi vida ¿O no?

Estaba enloqueciendo, si todo fue un sueño, ¿por qué sentía un agradable hormigueo en mis labios? Ese beso fue de verdad e iba a comprobarlo.

_Hasta allí, la introducción. Espero que las que leyeron hasta el final, les haya agradado._

_Será una historia corta de 8 a 10 capítulos, no más ni menos. _

_Se que este Cáp. Fue corto y algo fome, pero los demás no lo son tanto, jojo._

_Esperando un review ya sea malo o bueno, para decir que les agradó o para decirme que no lo continué, en fin soy nueva acepto de todo quiero aprender. _

_Saludos. _


End file.
